


The Brain Behind The Mask

by xandermartin98



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Horror, Neurophilia (Brain Fetish), Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: Courage enters Kitty's brain in order to see what is wrong with it. Surely enough, hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Bunny/Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog), Courage/Kitty (Courage the Cowardly Dog)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

THE BRAIN BEHIND THE MASK

Written by XanderMartin98

It was a very (seemingly) peaceful evening in (the middle of) Nowhere(, Kansas). The ground appeared to be utterly devoid of both plant life and moisture, Courage’s/Muriel’s house was extremely old and wooden and also appeared to be surrounded by a literally-nothing-containing land circle of which the radius was at least an entire mile long, the windmill right next to said house barely even worked, and the sky was delightfully pink/orange. More importantly, however, Courage himself was weirdly-merrily sleeping right next to his/Muriel’s aforementioned house’s hen house in a face-down position while Muriel collected a delightfully delicious-looking basketful of eggs from said hen house and was also-merrily humming to herself as she did so. Needless to say, neither of said weirdos was even remotely aware of the fact that a certain very-unsettlingly masked and blatantly Klan-robe-wearing literal cat woman who called herself “Kitty” (and also was actually completely naked underneath her robe, just so you know) was remarkably-menacingly sneaking toward Courage while his eyes and his back were respectively closed and turned. 

“Dogs are EVIL!” Kitty rather-coldly said to herself as she finally arrived at Courage’s aforementioned sleeping spot; naturally enough, Courage bloodshot-eyedly woke from his also-aforementioned nap and rather-tiredly asked her “HUH?” in response. About as frighteningly as you can probably imagine, what Courage was “rewarded” with when he looked up at Kitty was a highly disturbing eyeful of said woman’s extremely Klan-esque white robe and the quite-frankly soul-piercingly emotionless way in which the face on her mask was staring at him. Indeed, simply imagining what types of inhuman thoughts Kitty was most-likely hiding behind that mask of hers would have easily made any normal person shudder...surely enough, however, Courage was FAR too high-strung to have such a boringly normal reaction to Kitty’s creepiness.

“AUUUUUUGH!” Courage incredibly-cartoonishly jumped straight up into the air and incredibly-overdramatically screamed at the top of his lungs, somehow causing himself to float in midair in the process. Unfortunately for him, however, Kitty was quite-frankly even more afraid of Courage’s species than Courage was of hers...and also VERY-clearly was NOT in the mood to laugh at Courage’s “wannabe Looney Tunes character” antics.

“Uhh...y-you’re not going to hit me really HARD with that sink that you’re holding right now, are you?” Courage (who was now standing straight up) inquisitively pointed the index finger of his suddenly human left hand straight up into the air and highly-worriedly asked Kitty while audibly trembling in the process. Indeed, Kitty had somehow caused a kitchen sink to magically appear in her hands (presumably by channeling her own sheer hatred of dogs into said hands) and was far-too-clearly readying herself to utterly smash Courage using said sink as said dog spoke.

“Guess.” Kitty extremely-flatly said before then immediately proceeding to inhumanly-forcefully swing her aforementioned new weapon straight down at Courage’s head no less than five times, comically-severely injuring him and causing several of his teeth to fly out of his mouth in the process. Being an absolute “glutton for punishment” as always, however, Courage dementedly laughed at his own indescribably immense resulting pain in response as his eyes and nose also fell off of his horribly bump-riddled head while he was busy incredibly-weakly crawling (a few inches) away from Kitty on all fours.

“Oh! PLAYING with your new friend? That’s grand!” Muriel suddenly walked back out of the hen house with her aforementioned basketful of eggs in tow and ever-so-adorably-obliviously asked and complimented Kitty while said cat just bewilderedly (and, due to her mask, seemingly-expressionlessly) glared at her in response. Luckily, however, despite the fact that Kitty was still rather-tightly holding her aforementioned kitchen sink using both of her hands, she (for some reason) had already completely lost interest in using it as a weapon to attack Courage with...mostly because she also had already thought of something considerably MORE brutal and humiliating to do to said dog, mind you.

“Pleased to meet’cha! Courage doesn’t make many friends, you know; we’d LOVE it if you’d join us for tea!” Muriel ever-so-welcomingly told Kitty, who simply continued standing in place and saying absolutely nothing in response. Meanwhile, Courage horrifiedly pointed his natural canine fingers at Kitty and began incoherently babbling (in his native “dog language”, of course) about how blatantly Klan-ish said cat looked in a rather-predictably failed attempt to get Muriel to actually understand what was going on between him and said female version of Katz.

“Fine...I’ll leave you two alone so that you can play with each other!” Muriel rather-suggestively (but still ridiculously-innocently) told Courage and Kitty as she began walking back to her/Courage’s house. Meanwhile, the suddenly empty-handed Kitty ice-coldly glared at Courage in such a terrifyingly powerful way that said dog was actually able to see her anger through her mask.

“SUCH a lovely girl…” Muriel gaily complimented Kitty as said cat and Courage continued staring at each other as if they were waiting for one of themselves to say something to the other one. Needless to say, Courage was audibly shaking as the two of them did so, while Kitty was increasingly-impatiently crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her suddenly human right foot against the ground.

“What? Do you expect me to TALK or something?” Courage (whose injuries somehow were already freakishly-rapidly disappearing due to his Toon Force superpowers) got back up onto his own (thankfully-still-canine) feet, crossed his own arms over his own chest, and rather-annoyedly asked Kitty. Meanwhile, said cat merely continued to seethingly look straight down at him in response.

“No, you pathetic little runt; I expect you to DIE!” Kitty furiously explained as she then immediately proceeded to channel her own aforementioned sheer hatred of dogs into her mask and therefore fire not one but TWO shrink rays at Courage using said mask’s eyes. Surely enough, before Courage even knew exactly WHAT Kitty had just shot him with, his size had already been reduced to that of the utterly pitiful little worker ant that said cat quite-clearly saw him as.

“HUH? Where am I?” Courage bewilderedly wondered out loud to himself as he looked around himself and saw how extremely larger the ground that he was standing on suddenly appeared to be from his perspective...then audibly gulped as she suddenly saw Kitty’s seemingly massive (and, for some totally-not-fetish-related reason, still human) feet standing right in front of himself and therefore immediately realized what Kitty was most-likely planning to do to him using said feet of hers.

“I sure do hope that you enjoy the view that I’m giving you as I say this, you fucking perverted little FREAK, because I sincerely promise that it’ll be the last one that you EVER get!” Kitty scathingly sneered at Courage as she suddenly lifted the left one of her gorgeously smooth-looking and white-toenailed human feet straight up into the air while also lifting the “front-bottom” part of her robe straight up with her right hand (giving Courage a quite-literally drool-inducing view of both the vagina beneath said robe and the sole of said foot in the process, of course). Saying that Kitty was about to step on Courage would be QUITE an understatement to say the least. 

“AUUUUUUGH!” Courage absurdly-rapidly flailed his arms up and down as if he was a hummingbird (or a severely hyperactive anime character, for that matter) and wildly screamed at the top of his lungs yet again (in a way that rather-clearly used the exact same sound clip as his previous scream, no less) as Kitty’s monstrous left foot came crashing down onto him. Rather amusingly, the result of this was Courage being quite-literally flattened by said foot as Kitty lowered the aforementioned “front-bottom” part of her robe back into its normal position and then immediately began sitting on her own bottom so that she would be able to keep a closer eye on her utterly adorable new torture victim (in order to more-effectively prevent him from attempting to run away from her, of course).

“OOOGH…” Courage humiliatedly and rather-weirdly-arousedly groaned in pain as Kitty lifted her aforementioned left foot off of him, revealing the Courage-shaped piece of paper that said cat had basically just turned him into in the process as she then proceeded to plop her surprisingly heavy butt cheeks onto the ground that he was basically stuck to and therefore rather-impressively cause said ground to shake intensely enough to actually-quite-effectively dislodge him from it as a result.

“DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!” Kitty increasingly-frustratedly yelled at Courage as she brutally stomped him into the ground no less than five more times (using her right foot, followed by her left foot, followed by her aforementioned right foot, and so on) until he basically was nothing more than a Courage-shaped glob of paste that rather-humiliatingly happened to be stuck on the bottom of her right foot.

“Hmph...what an impossibly-yet-strangely-admirably durable and persistent little pest you are…” Kitty very-annoyedly told Courage as she disgustedly (yet very-impressedly) scraped him off of the aforementioned sole of her still-human right foot using her much-more-consistently-human-than-Courage’s hands before then forcefully throwing him back down onto the ground and surprisingly-patiently (although still cross-armedly and right-foot-tappingly) waiting for him to finally recover from what she had just done to him. Surely enough, roughly thirty seconds later, he somehow actually did.

“Well...I must say...since you clearly have just utterly soiled this inexplicably five-toed right foot of mine by becoming stuck onto it like a fuzzy little piece of chewing gum, why don’t you try CLEANING it for me?!” Kitty still-incredibly-seethingly explained to Courage as she continued sitting in front of him, then ferociously roared as she surprisingly-gently brought her right foot straight back down onto Courage, still having her arms firmly crossed over her chest as she did so. As utterly degrading of an experience as it was, however, Courage was actually enjoying being forced to crawl around underneath the sole of Kitty’s right foot and lick the dirt off of said sole considerably more intensely than he probably would be inclined to admit if you ever asked him about said subject.

“OH, how I wish that I wasn’t neutered right now…” Courage droolingly moaned with delight and experienced a rather-disturbingly passionate nosebleed as he slavishly stroked/scrubbed the sole of Kitty’s deliciously soft and sweaty (not to mention ever-so-bizarrely human) right foot with his drippingly wet tongue, utterly soaking said sole with his extremely slimy and bacteria-loaded saliva in the process. Amusingly enough, Kitty was almost able to literally see her own reflection on the surface of her aforementioned right sole when Courage FINALLY decided that he was done licking said sole. As much as Courage’s rather-excessively apparent love for her clearly disturbed and disgusted her, however, Kitty had already quite-firmly decided that she still had a quite important job to do (killing Courage, obviously), and at the point that is being described in this paragraph, she VERY-clearly was more-than-willing to do quite-literally ANYTHING in order to finally get said job done once and for all...which, predictably enough, even included literally eating Courage alive.

“As much as I absolutely LOATHE the mere thought of having to do this, you appear to have left me with no other choice; farewell, you filthy little foot licker. Rest in my feces.” Kitty ever-so-coldly explained to Courage as she briefly removed her mask (and therefore revealed her cute but rather odd-looking actual face to Courage) using her right hand while picking said dog up and then weirdly-gently placing him into her mouth using her left hand. At first, Courage wasn’t exactly sure why Kitty had decided to merely trap him inside her mouth rather than properly tossing him down her throat, but then it hit him; as her way of rewarding him for how immensely strong he was, she rather-clearly was going/planning to give him a poetic (albeit incredibly sadistic) send-off by washing him down her throat using some kind of drink (presumably a cup of tea). Surely enough, said suspicion of his was far-too-quickly confirmed by Kitty as she regretfully put her mask back on using both of her hands and then immediately began walking straight toward his/Muriel’s house while he was busy hopelessly “playing dead” (in other words, hopelessly lying face-up) atop her rather-oddly-comfortingly moist, fleshy and slimy tongue.

“Well, it sure has been awfully nice knowing you, cruel world…” Courage very-carefully got back up onto his feet and VERY-regretfully thought to himself, jadedly and rather-jealously looking around the somewhat creepy-looking but surprisingly clean interior of Kitty’s mouth as he did so. Meanwhile, Kitty herself was busy completely-shamelessly saying “alright; now it’s time for me to wash this sucker down using a nice, warm cup of his own adoptive momma’s tea” to herself out loud just to tease/scare him even more than she already had.

“Alright; you know WHAT?! That’s it; I can’t fucking TAKE this anymore! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW; I’M FUCKING BEGGING YOU, FOR GOD’S SAKE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, WOMAN?!” Courage suddenly began maniacally and bloodshot-eyedly yelling/screaming at the top of his lungs, frantically running straight over to Kitty’s (sharper versions of human) teeth and then desperately pounding on them with his (suddenly human) hands as he did so. Surely enough, Kitty completely ignored Courage’s pleas and continued walking in response; however, right when Kitty was JUST about to finally reach the front door of Courage’s/Muriel’s house, Courage (after realizing that what he was doing was indeed utterly useless and therefore quite-thankfully deciding to calm himself back down by taking several remarkably deep breaths) suddenly took another look at the roof of said cat’s mouth and saw something that gave him what can only be described as a truly wonderful yet also very-truly AWFUL idea in the process.

“Man; TALK about one of this show’s characters becoming a victim of yet another slapstick GAG, am I right?” Courage briefly looked at his show’s viewers and rather-smugly quipped for their “amusement” as he surprisingly-nonchalantly walked over to the back of Kitty’s tongue with a downright-painfully obvious intention to purposefully touch the adorably big, juicy-looking and dangling uvula that ever-so-conveniently happened to be attached to the roof of said cat’s mouth (not to mention be exactly the right size for a very big and very comforting hug from poor little ant-sized Courage) in order to trigger her gag reflex. However, since Courage’s actual limbs sadly were not long enough to actually be able to reach Kitty’s uvula from where he was standing after he had finished walking over to the back of her tongue, he ended up having to...well...how should I say this...improvise.

“Man; I sure do hope that the dog that I just put into my mouth isn’t doing anything WEIRD in there…” Kitty suddenly stopped walking (while literally being right in front of the front door of Muriel’s/Courage’s house, no less) and somewhat-worriedly thought to herself. Meanwhile, inside said cat’s mouth, Courage was already busy making incredibly weird noises with his own mouth as he extended his tongue to a completely ludicrous length and then absurdly-detailedly began coiling it around her uvula.

“URK! AGH! BLECH!” Kitty frantically ran straight back over to Muriel’s hen house and began increasingly-loudly gagging as Courage amazingly-tightly squeezed her uvula using his tongue and then began forcefully tugging on said uvula using said tongue. Meanwhile, Muriel somehow still thought that Kitty and Courage were “just playing with each other”, while her cranky old husband (Eustace) didn’t even care what the two of them were doing as long as he got to read newspapers and watch TV.

“Wow; who honestly would have thought that my big mouth would actually end up being the thing that SAVED me in a ‘life or death’ situation such as this one?” Courage pleasantly-surprisedly thought to himself as he used his firmly-attached-to-Kitty’s-uvula tongue to pull himself up onto Kitty’s uvula, which he then also-very-tightly grabbed using all four of his limbs before then finally retracting his tongue the rest of the way back into his own mouth and then lovingly (not to mention wetly and sloppily) smooching the aforementioned uvula that said tongue had formerly been attached to once he had finally finished doing so. Meanwhile, Kitty had already gotten down onto her hands and knees and began desperately struggling to prevent herself from vomiting due to her gag reflex.

“Rock-a-bye, Yuvie, in this cat’s mouth; now that I’m on it, her day’s going south…she is already gagging a bunch; in a few seconds, she’ll eject her lunch!” Courage began playfully (and, in fact, VERY-childishly) singing as he quite-literally rocked Kitty’s uvula back and forth using his body weight while also surprisingly-subtly tickling said uvula using his fingers and toes as he did so.

“I sincerely apologize for having to do this on-screen, but this miserable little pest has sadly left me with no other choice.” Kitty regretfully explained to the show’s viewers as she very-forcefully yanked/threw her mask off using both of her hands and then incredibly-forcefully puked all over the ground next to Muriel’s hen house, rather-effectively (albeit accidentally) freeing Courage from her digestive system and sending him careening straight back onto said ground in the process.

“OOF! OW! D’OH!” Courage annoyingly-loudly and incredibly-stupid-soundingly grunted and yelped in pain as he bounced off of the ground several times before then finally making his actual (face-down and extremely depressed-looking) landing on said ground. Surely enough, when he got into his “lying face-up on the ground” position in order to look straight up at the suddenly-standing-straight-up-again Kitty’s actual face, said face was adorned with an expression that quite-frankly looked angry enough to cause her brain to quite-literally melt (oh, and just to top it off, her ears also had jets of steam shooting out of themselves, in addition to her fists being clenched so ridiculously-tightly that they quite-clearly looked as if they were about to start bleeding).

“Let me ask you something right here and right now, you utterly detestable little CUNT; what exactly ARE you trying to prove by irritating me THIS freaking much? Out of respect for how remarkably impressive of a fight you’ve somehow managed to put up against me, I’ll give you exactly ONE chance to tell me the answer to said question in a way that DOESN’T royally piss me off, but you’d better talk REALLY freaking fast!” Kitty took several extremely deep breaths (in order to prevent herself from completely losing control of herself due to how unbelievably angry Courage had just made her) and then clearly-still-seethingly explained to Courage before then proceeding to kneel down onto the right one of her suddenly-feline-again feet and then very-symbolically scoop said dog up in the palm of her left hand as she was an actual goddess. Meanwhile, Muriel rather-plot-conveniently was already readying herself to inform Kitty about the tea that she had been making for said cat finally being ready.

“Ugh...the THINGS I do for love…” Courage rather-nauseatedly groaned (despite “the things” that he had already been put through by Kitty in this story, mind you) as Kitty begrudgingly lifted him up to where her left ear was, clearly-intentionally allowing Courage to jump straight into said ear in the process while Muriel suddenly (but very-briefly) popped out of the front doorway of her/Courage’s house in order to incredibly-enthusiastically yell “YOUR TEA’S READY, SWEETIE-PIES” at said dog and said cat while said dog actually DID, in fact, jump straight into said cat’s left ear. Not wanting to seem TOO suspicious (by the show’s standards, at least), Kitty responded to what Muriel had just yelled at her by immediately putting her mask right back on and then also-immediately running straight back over to Courage’s/Muriel’s house for some good old-fashioned “tea-drinking and exposition-delivering”.

“Let me tell you something VERY freaking important ‘right here and right now’, guys and gals; when I say that I’m willing to do literally ANYTHING in order to make my voice heard, I do NOT usually mean it THIS freaking literally!” Courage increasingly-annoyedly and extremely-disgustedly whispered to his show’s viewers as he remarkably-cautiously snuck his way past the rather-notably large and numerous chunks of gooey and hairy earwax that Kitty’s fleshy, veiny and generally hairy left ear canal rather-predictably contained.

“Alright, now please listen to me when I say this; I really don’t want to hurt you, okay? In fact, I actually want to HELP you, and if I want to be able to effectively do that, the first two things that I need to know are who you are and exactly WHAT is going on in this pretty little head of yours!” Courage extremely-indignantly began explaining to Kitty after finally reaching her left eardrum. Meanwhile, Kitty herself was “busy” idly standing right in front of the front door of Muriel’s/Courage’s house yet again while also annoyedly crossing her arms over her chest as she did so.

“Fine, I’ll tell you; my name is Kitty, and me and my girlfriend have been horribly abused by a certain group of dogs that quite-frankly must not be named.” Kitty incredibly-vaguely explained to Courage while said dog very-annoyedly face-palmed himself and remarkably-loudly groaned “UGH” in response. While Kitty certainly had BASICALLY told him who she was and what had happened to her, her explanation unfortunately was rather-severely lacking in a certain very important thing known as-

“DETAILS! Please give me more details about yourself and what has happened to you so that I will be able to find out EXACTLY what’s going on in your brain!” Courage got down onto his knees, repeatedly pounded on Kitty’s left eardrum with his suddenly human fists and began desperately (not to mention cryingly) begging like the quite literal dog that he was. Meanwhile, Kitty exhaustedly shrugged, rolled her eyes and muttered “whatever” to herself in response.

“Oh, for crying out loud; if you REALLY want to see what is going on in MY brain THAT freaking badly, then why don’t you just literally go into it yourself?” Kitty threw her arms out beside herself and rather-irritatedly pointed out. As much as Courage hated having to admit it, she actually did have an extremely valid point (due to his show being the type of show that it was, of course).

“HMPH! You know what? FINE! Maybe I WILL enter your brain so that I can use it to fix that freaking ATTITUDE of yours while also restoring your sanity and helping you defeat your enemies in the process...assuming that there isn’t anything ELSE that you’re planning to make me do FIRST, at least!” Courage placed his hands onto his hips and very-indignantly sneered/hissed into Kitty’s left eardrum. As you can probably imagine, he far-too-quickly discovered just how bad of an idea it actually was to give Kitty the types of ideas that he was talking about as a result of said rudeness. 

“HMM...you know, now that you mention it, the ear of mine that I just inserted you into really COULD use some good old-fashioned cleaning…” Kitty rather-teasingly told Courage as said dog’s face rather-understandably became visibly green and depressed-looking in response. Meanwhile, Muriel was rather-impressively-patiently keeping Kitty’s tea warm for her while Eustace ever-so-lazily sat in front of his television and read yet another Nowhere News newspaper.

“Oh, dear G-G-God...p-please don’t t-t-tell me that you w-w-w-want me t-to-” Courage extremely-nervously began stammering into Kitty’s left eardrum before said cat rather-abruptly cut him off.

“EAT MY FREAKING EARWAX, YOU FILTHY LITTLE BASTARD! WORK FOR FOOD!” Kitty tightly clutched her chest using both of her hands and uproariously laughed at Courage’s expense while said dog nauseatedly leaned forward and groaned “I hate my life” in response. As you can probably imagine, Muriel opened the front door of her/Courage’s house yet again shortly thereafter in order to hopefully find out what all of the ruckus that Kitty had just made was about.

“Sweet HEAVENS; who in God’s name are you speaking so LOUDLY to, pardon my asking?” Muriel head-scratchingly and rather-worriedly asked Kitty as said cat surprisingly-non-reluctantly walked straight into her/Courage’s house through said house’s front door while Muriel was still holding said door open. Needless to say, Kitty and Muriel both immediately went straight to the house’s kitchen (with Eustace joining them shortly thereafter) for a good old-fashioned “tea/breakfast chat”.

“Oh, just one of the cute little maintenance workers that live in my body; try to not think too hard about it!” Kitty swung her right hand straight down as if it was (well) a cat paw and surprisingly-playfully teased Muriel (causing both of said women to merrily laugh/chuckle in response) as the two of them finally arrived in the house’s kitchen, in which the REAL meat of this story finally began to show up.

AFTER MURIEL HAD FINISHED MAKING “BREAKFAST” MEALS FOR HERSELF AND EUSTACE…

“My name is Kitty, and I’ve come from the wrong side of the tracks.” Kitty very-depressedly and somewhat-reluctantly told Eustace and Muriel as the three of them sat together at Muriel’s dinner table. Rather-peculiarly, Eustace and Muriel had actual food (bacon and eggs, along with glasses of milk) in front of themselves while Kitty only had her tea (which, apparently, had indeed been made “just for her” despite being quite-literally an entire teapot’s worth of the stuff) in front of herself. Apparently, Kitty was just so astonishingly determined to figure out how to deal with her “kidnapped girlfriend” crisis that she was actively refusing to even eat (well, to eat a larger amount of food than the “bare minimum” one that she absolutely NEEDED to eat in order to survive, at least). In fact, despite the fact that she supposedly WAS planning to drink her aforementioned tea, Kitty still had her mask on (due to how much she quite-frankly hated allowing other people to see her real face).

“My girlfriend- I mean, my closest friend, Bunny…” Kitty regretfully began explaining as she poured a surprisingly warm cupful of tea from her teapot into her actual teacup before then very-carefully setting said teapot back down onto the dinner table while Muriel adorably-curiously asked her “YES?” in response. Meanwhile, Courage was already busy incredibly-thoroughly cleaning the wax out of Kitty’s left ear canal...using his tongue.

“Fell in love with a certain gangster known as Mad Dog…” Kitty continued explaining as she used the stirring spoon that Muriel had provided for her to stir a rather large amount of sugar into her aforementioned cupful of tea while Muriel rather-frightenedly said “OH, MY” in response. Meanwhile, Courage was chewing and swallowing a very-disgustingly large piece of Kitty’s aforementioned earwax.

“He treats her as if she’s his slave…” Kitty seethingly continued explaining as she repeatedly tapped her aforementioned stirring spoon against the top of her teacup in order to shake some of the tea that had gotten stuck to said spoon off of said spoon. Meanwhile, Courage was also-seethingly muttering “look who’s freaking TALKING” to himself as he impressively-hastily shoveled several more pieces of Kitty’s earwax straight into his already-rather-yellow-toothed mouth using his bare hands.

“Hmm...you know, to be honest, he actually kind of sounds like my kind of guy!” Eustace far-too-proudly admitted as he ever-so-gluttonously stuffed his face with the aforementioned “bacon and eggs” meal that Muriel had downright-impossibly-lovingly made for him while Courage was busy increasingly-indignantly stuffing his own face with Kitty’s earwax. Meanwhile, Muriel crossed her arms over her chest and went “HMPH” in response to what Eustace had just said about his relationship with her.

“He’s a low-down, DIRTY dog!” Kitty incredibly-bitterly sneered, causing Courage (who thankfully had almost finished cleaning her left ear canal) to develop an increasingly difficult-to-resist urge to utterly-sadistically smash her entire left eardrum into bloody little pieces as she did so. Naturally enough, Muriel’s only actual response to what Kitty had just said was a far-too-innocent-sounding “oh, gracious ME”; if only she had actually known about how much said cat had been shamelessly torturing Courage for her own amusement…

“When he found out that I was trying to get Bunny to run away…(‘drinks’ her tea)...he threatened to end my LIFE.” Kitty rather-frighteningly-angry-soundingly explained as she rather-slowly-and-ominously lifted her teacup to where her mask’s mouth was before then proceeding to utterly-pointlessly pour the contents of said teacup onto said “mouth” of hers and therefore cause them to drip down her “face”. Meanwhile, Courage rather-snarkily muttered “MAN, what a freaking hypocrite” to himself in response after unleashing a rather loud burp (and also rather-surprisingly resisting his resulting urge to childishly laugh at said burp) due to how much of Kitty’s earwax he had just been forced to eat.

“Oh, my...you poor lady…” Muriel depressedly sighed as she continued eating her “bacon and eggs” meal while Eustace far-too-predictably went “BLAH, BLAH, BLAH” in response. Needless to say, Muriel and Kitty both shot extremely disapproving glares at Eustace in response to said insult.

“ANYWAY, I was forced to leave my home...and my best friend, Bunny...I’m lost without her...I simply can’t bear to face the truth about my current situation...the fact that I will probably never see her again…” Kitty horribly-depressed-soundingly explained, somehow causing even Courage to genuinely feel incredibly bad for her in the process. Surely enough, however, Eustace still sorely lacked the ability to genuinely care about anyone other than himself.

“Oh, such a PITY…” Muriel placed her left hand onto her chin and empathetically sobbed while Eustace just irritatedly rolled his eyes and continued stuffing his face with the aforementioned bacon and eggs that Muriel had (painstakingly) made for him. Meanwhile, Courage, having finally (basically) finished cleaning Kitty’s left ear canal using his mouth, surprisingly-gently-and-politely knocked on her left eardrum with his suddenly human left fist as his way of letting her know that he actually was, in fact, done with what she had just incredibly-callously-and-selfishly forced him to do for her (more specifically, for her own amusement).

“If you just took that stupid freaking MASK of yours off, then maybe you would be able to SEE things more clearly!” Eustace incredibly-briefly stopped stuffing his face with food (while still holding his egg-piece-carrying fork right in front of said face, no less) and told Kitty in one of THE most downright-insufferably smart-alecky tones that he was capable of. To say the LEAST, Kitty far-too-clearly was NOT amused by said remark or (especially) the way in which Eustace had delivered it to her, despite how surprisingly valid of a point it actually was. Muriel, however, seemed to barely even be bothered by said remark.

“OH, DEAR!” Muriel startledly gasped in surprise as Kitty extremely-forcefully swung her entire left arm straight into her tea set (and therefore sent every single piece of said tea set flying across an incredibly large portion of the kitchen itself) in response to what Eustace had just said to her. Naturally enough, Eustace was every bit as startled by said outburst as Muriel was, while Courage (as much as he clearly did not want to admit it) actually quite-strongly agreed with him.

“We’ll continue this conversation later; right now, however, I do believe that I need to use your bathroom.” Kitty ludicrously-menacing-soundingly growled at Eustace as she placed her palms onto the dinner tabletop and seethingly glared at him, quite-frankly looking as if she was about to shoot yet another pair of eye lasers at him using her mask as she did so. Meanwhile, Muriel very-frightenedly said “go right on ahead; it’s upstairs, sweetie” to her in response to said request.

“Eustace, let’s not mention her mask again, okay?” Muriel highly-worriedly waved her hands at Eustace and warned him. Meanwhile, Kitty impressively-intimidatingly stormed her way upstairs and into the bathroom of Muriel’s/Courage’s house with her admirably effective new “ear cleaner” in tow while freakishly-robotic-soundingly chanting “DOGS ARE EVIL” to herself in the process.

“Don’t tell me what to do; I can mention her mask if I wanna…” Eustace ever-so-grouchily grumbled in response to what Muriel had just rather-explicitly told him to avoid doing as Kitty finally reached the house’s bathroom, tightly locking its entrance door behind herself as she did so. Meanwhile, rather-deeply inside Kitty’s left ear canal, Courage (surely enough) was already intently and almost-droolingly-arousedly staring at the left one of said cat’s highly fragile and sensitive eardrums. Seriously, you would not BELIEVE how thoroughly he wanted to break said eardrum after what Kitty had been doing to him.

“Alright, so let me get this straight, Courage; during the time that you’ve just spent inside my left ear canal, you heard all of the things that I just said about what Mad Dog has been doing to me and Bunny, AND you also finished cleaning the wax out of said ear canal of mine? AND you are absolutely SURE that you want to enter my brain in order to FIX it rather than breaking it?” Kitty rather-worriedly asked Courage as she sat down on the bathroom’s obligatory toilet while still wearing her entire “Klanswoman” costume (yes, including the “mask” part of said costume) and tried pointlessly hard to not look suspicious. Meanwhile, inside Kitty’s left ear canal, Courage disgustedly rolled his eyes and exasperatedly groaned “YES” into her left eardrum in response.

“Very well then; go ahead and bust my left eardrum open if you have to, but do NOT try to tell me that I didn’t warn you about the downright freakish and immensely depressing horrors that you presumably WILL end up finding in my brain if/when you actually DO, in fact, manage to reach my central nervous system!” Kitty ever-so-sternly warned Courage as said dog sadistically-grinningly pulled out a rather large sledgehammer from the right one (rather than the left one) of his quite literal “butt pockets” and then extremely-excitedly readied himself to cause Kitty to feel an amount of pain that she and her precious little brain were NOT going to be forgetting about any time soon (as his way of exacting sugarishly sweet revenge on the “poor little kitten” for what she had been doing to him, of course). Right when Courage was JUST about to start attacking Kitty’s left eardrum using his aforementioned sledgehammer, however, he and Kitty both suddenly heard Muriel knocking on the bathroom’s entrance door and therefore completely stopped moving in response.

“AHEM...please forgive me for the fact that Eustace and I somehow both forgot to ask you this, Kitty, but where exactly IS Courage right now?” Muriel rather-worriedly asked Kitty through the bathroom’s entrance door, nervously looking back and forth around herself and very-sincerely hoping that nothing that was extremely bad and/or disgusting had happened (or been happening) to said dog as she did so. However, as you hopefully already know by now, Kitty was so smart and so cool that she thought up a lie more quickly than how quickly Di Lung was able to say “watch where you’re going, ya fool”.

“Oh, don’t worry about him, sweethearts; he just magically grew angel wings due to his ‘pure goodness’ and then used said wings to fly over to China in order to stop a bunch of space aliens from destroying/conquering said country!” Kitty chucklingly explained to Eustace and Muriel, causing the two of them to say “good to know” (while Courage surprisingly-merrily and also-chucklingly told Kitty “good job actually knowing how utterly brainless and gullible those two are” using her left eardrum) in response. 

“Well, at least that stupid dog isn’t anywhere near ME right now, I suppose…” Eustace frustratedly groaned while Muriel rolled her eyes and exasperatedly sighed “yes, Eustace; at least he isn’t” in response. Right when the two of them were JUST about to walk back downstairs, however, they suddenly heard the rather disturbing sound of Kitty loudly screaming and crying in agony as Courage extremely-forcefully began attacking her left eardrum using his aforementioned sledgehammer.

“Sweet JESUS, Kitty; are you okay in there?!” Muriel quite-forcefully knocked on the bathroom’s entrance door several more times using her left fist and somewhat-horrifiedly asked Kitty. Meanwhile, said cat somehow managed to continue sitting almost-perfectly still on said bathroom’s toilet despite the fact that Courage was downright-ferociously clobbering her increasingly aching left eardrum with his aforementioned sledgehammer and increasingly-clearly was about to quite-literally break said eardrum as a result.

“DO I FREAKING SOUND OKAY TO YOU, WOMAN?!” Kitty furiously screamed at Muriel (who regretfully sighed “well, no” in response) as Courage droolingly-and-blushingly-and-pantingly-and-thankfully-neuteredly readied himself to deliver his “coup de grace” to Kitty’s heavily damaged yet incredibly durable eardrum using his sledgehammer. Meanwhile, Eustace was rather-childishly giggling to himself due to thinking that Kitty was suffering from constipation.

“You see, this right here is why people should always CHEW their food!” Eustace mockingly informed Kitty and Muriel, causing Muriel to very-angrily glare at him in response while Kitty helplessly trembled and whimpered due to how much utterly unbelievable pain Courage had just caused her to experience. Meanwhile, alarmingly-deeply inside Kitty’s left ear canal, Courage was STILL busy building up every last bit of strength that he had for one last sledgehammer swing. 

“TIME...FOR...YOU...TO...BREAK!” Courage valiantly and remarkably-cathartically roared at Kitty’s quite-visibly wounded and bleeding left eardrum as he used his sledgehammer to smash it right in its absolutely weakest spot (which basically was its frontal surface’s lower-left corner) and therefore bust an astoundingly (albeit disgustingly and horrifically) large hole right through it. Needless to say, Kitty was absolutely unable to believe that she had just given Courage permission to do what he had just done to her (in addition to basically being deaf in her left ear).

Once Kitty had finally finished horrifically shrieking in pain due to the sheer amount of damage that Courage had caused to her left eardrum, said dog then proceeded to immediately run straight through her left middle ear (after impressively-quickly re-inserting his sledgehammer into his “butt pockets” and then surprisingly-sneakily crawling through the aforementioned freakishly large hole that he had just busted through her also-aforementioned left eardrum using said hammer, of course) and then shockingly-gracefully dive straight into the incredibly cartoonish inner-ear-shaped pneumatic tube system that her left inner ear apparently was. Meanwhile, Kitty was rather-understandably-desperately struggling to not freak out even more intensely than she already had while Eustace and Muriel were already walking back downstairs and arguing with each other about whether said cat’s aforementioned screaming had indeed been the result of her having to take an incredibly nasty and painful dump (Eustace) or had far-more-interestingly been the result of her experiencing horrific “nightmares in the real world” hallucinations due to the incredibly crippling mental trauma that Mad Dog rather-blatantly seemed to have given her (Muriel).

“GYAAAAAA- OOF!” Courage sky-divingly screamed (then face-plantingly grunted) as Kitty’s aforementioned left inner ear suddenly ejected him into said cat’s shockingly large and powerful-looking (but also incredibly hollow) brain through said brain’s left “auditory nerve” hole. Meanwhile, Kitty herself, after briefly but rather-amusingly becoming cross-eyed as a result of Courage blushingly, wetly, sloppily, and generally-extremely-passionately licking the floor of her brain’s left hemisphere with all of his might (and therefore accidentally and hilariously-cartoonishly electrocuting himself into a skinny little crisp due to a rather unfortunate combination of the sheer amount of electrical energy that was flowing through said brain and the fact that his saliva conducted said electricity) after landing face-down on said floor, extremely-nervously flushed the toilet that she had been sitting on and then also-extremely-nervously walked back downstairs into Muriel’s living room in order to ask her and Eustace a very important question that rather-surprisingly was actually NOT about where the nearest actually competent psychiatrist was located.

“Look, you two; I really do sincerely apologize for how much noise I’ve just made in your bathroom, but I also-sincerely promise that said noise really WAS, in fact, a result of me hallucinating my recurring nightmares about Mad Dog into reality due to the sheer amount of mental trauma that said dog has caused me to suffer from.” Kitty regretfully shrugged her shoulders and surprisingly-calmly explained to Eustace and Muriel as she rather-intimidatingly stood right next to the chairs on which the two of them were sitting (to be more specific, Muriel’s rocking chair and Eustace’s newspaper-reading chair) and surprisingly-patiently waited for the two of them to finally stop ignoring her and actually respond to what she had just said to them.

“Oh, REALLY? Are you SURE that it wasn’t just a result of you fantasizing about having sex with him?” Eustace briefly lowered his newspaper out of his face’s way just to bitterly sneer/jeer at Kitty, causing said cat to rather-understandably-furiously slap him right across his ugly, stupid-looking and downright-freakishly large-chinned face using the palm of her right hand and then also-furiously yell “say something that is THAT freaking insensitive directly to me again; I DOUBLE-dog dare you, you utterly detestable jackass” at him in response. Surely enough, Eustace’s response to Kitty giving him said extremely deserved punishment/warning was to simply shrug his shoulders and “cluelessly” ask her “what did I do?” while she just exasperatedly mask-palmed herself using her left hand in response to said response.

“Eustace, let me tell you something right here and right now; as someone who quite-unfortunately KNOWS how utterly hideous your mother looks AND acts, I STILL am absolutely disgusted by the mere thought of her being kissed by a mouth that utter filth such as what you’ve just said to a certain incredibly lovely and fascinating new guest of ours comes out of. For the love of Christ, man, PLEASE apologize for how unbelievably rude you’ve been to Kitty before I end up having to do so for you.” Muriel rather-angrily crossed her arms over her chest and surprisingly-sternly told Eustace, who simply continued reading his newspaper and snarled “MAKE me” at her in response.

“HMPH! You know what? FINE! I will! Have fun having an early bedtime, mister!” Muriel, having officially lost every last bit of her patience with Eustace, frustratedly yelled at him as she suddenly leapt onto her feet, tightly grabbed him using both of her hands, and then finally began carrying him into her/his bedroom (which, of course, was upstairs) with remarkably impressive speed...with him rather-hilariously complaining about how he was being forced to read his newspaper from an angle that wasn’t the one that he was used to reading it from as she did so, predictably enough. Needless to say, Muriel and Kitty both remarkably-intensely rolled their eyes in response to said complaint.

“Alright, Kitty; Eustace and I are going to sleep now! Please feel free to use the bed in our attic if you’re planning to take a good, long nap yourself, okay?” Muriel called out to Kitty from within her/Eustace’s bedroom as Kitty (who had just followed Muriel and Eustace up the stairs that led to both said bedroom and said attic) answered her by rather-unenthusiastically saying “OKAY” and then immediately locking herself into said attic for a good old-fashioned (and also quite literal) cat nap.

“Courage, I swear to God; if you have even been THINKING about using my brain as a porn machine with which you can jerk off to my EXTREMELY private memories of me and Bunny tongue-kissing and fucking each other, I am going to make said brain electrocute you SO GOD-DAMNED HARD THAT-” Kitty sat down on the left side of her new bed (with her feet touching the floor of the attic as she did so, of course) and increasingly-angrily began explaining to Courage until said dog (who, surely enough, had already completely recovered from his previous electrocution by Kitty’s brain) very-abruptly cut her off.

“Okay; firstly, I don’t even freaking HAVE a penis anymore...and secondly, just for the record, you definitely ought to know how utterly invincible this show’s cartoon logic makes me by now! Electrocution barely even hurts me at ALL, ya FOOL!” Courage (who, naturally enough, had already reached and activated the primary “brain control” center in Kitty’s frontal lobe) exasperatedly face-palmed himself using his suddenly human left hand and then rather-indignantly explained to Kitty using her Central Nervous Super-Computer’s “Inner Voice” microphone (which he was holding with his also-suddenly-human right hand) as he seatbelt-securedly sat on her brain’s cockpit/commander chair and increasingly-impatiently waited for the “memory bank(s)” feature of her aforementioned CNSC to FINALLY finish loading itself.

“Okay, fair enough...seriously, though, what ARE you doing in there?” Kitty somewhat-boredly rested her face on the palms of her hands and somewhat-nervously asked Courage while said dog took a good, long look at the beautifully neuron-and-synapse-loaded upper regions of her brain’s interior just to sarcastically whisper “yeah; CLEARLY not powerful enough of a brain for its owner to be able to guess what I’m trying to do with it without me having to tell her” to himself. As he clearly had already told Kitty, he wanted to find out what was causing her psychological issues and then deal with said thing(s), and there was absolutely nothing that would/could enable him to do such a thing more effectively than said woman’s memory bank(s)...or so Courage thought, at least.

“Searching your memories for properly fleshed-out details about the cause of your current psychological issues, of course! Honestly, what ELSE would I be doing in here right now?!” Courage threw his left arm out beside himself and frustratedly yelled at Kitty...then suddenly flinched and gasped in surprise (while Kitty herself also did so) as said woman’s CNSC suddenly revealed its ACTUAL (extremely stereotypical British) voice to the two of them. Thankfully, however, said computer turned out to be every bit as eager to finally get to the bottom of what was causing Kitty’s increasingly severe mental issues as Courage himself was.

“Oh, I don’t know, my fuzzy little canine FRIEND; perhaps you would prefer to ACTUALLY experience the source of the rapidly worsening mental illness that Kitty currently is suffering from rather than simply READING about it like a total freaking pansy?” Kitty’s CNSC incredibly-condescendingly suggested/explained to Courage, causing said dog to rather-angrily growl at him (while Kitty just bewilderedly looked back and forth around herself due to being completely unable to believe the fact that her brain actually DID, as she and Courage had just found out, literally have its own voice) in response. 

“Now WAIT a minute, Remarkably Impertinent Brain Scrutinizer (RIBS) of mine; I thought that my brain’s operation rules explicitly stated that-” Kitty inquisitively pointed her left index finger straight up into the air and rather-confusedly began explaining to Mr. RIBS....until said computer decided to abruptly cut her off yet AGAIN, of course.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with allowing a cranial guest who has proven himself/herself to be as well-intentioned as this ‘Courage’ fellow to explore the actual innermost depths of this lovely little noggin of yours, also known as your dreams, in order to genuinely discover what it is like to be in the type of situation that you were in when Mad Dog aforementionedly threatened to murder you; wouldn’t you agree, darling?” Mr. RIBS explained to Kitty in what rather-clearly was absolutely THE most insufferably smarmy and teasing way that he was capable of, causing the pupils of the actual eyes behind Kitty’s mask to shrink to quite-nearly microscopic sizes as she then proceeded to rather-understandably-horrifiedly faint onto the new bed that she had already been sitting atop from the mere thought of yet another dog entering her mind after what some of the other dogs that she had met had done to it. Needless to say, she incredibly-conveniently fainted into a perfect face-up sleeping position while also instantly slipping into unconsciousness...as for her subconscious, however, THAT part of her mind still remained VERY active (in fact, it actually became MORE active) and was easily powerful enough to keep her CNSC turned on even without the other parts of her brain being active.

“MAN; it sure is an awfully good thing that this chair that I’m sitting in right now has a SEATBELT, isn’t it?” Courage chucklingly pointed out to Mr. RIBS as he returned Kitty’s “Inner Voice” microphone to the receptacle in which it belonged and then briefly looked down at the back of her brain just to see how long of a drop there actually was between said chair and said “brainus”. Meanwhile, surely enough, Mr. RIBS was already busy setting up an absolutely perfect Mad-Dog-related nightmare for Kitty to experience during her nap so that Courage would indeed be able to directly see/experience the absolute “Hell on Earth” that Mad Dog and his minions had put Bunny and said cat through.

“Hmph...to be quite honest with you, you’re probably going to wish that YOU actually did have the BALLS to kill yourself by the time you finally escape from the quite literal nightmare that I’m about to send you into!” Mr. RIBS remarkably-sadistically laughed at Courage’s expense as he suddenly opened his glove box using his “mind” and then immediately shot out an inexplicably adjustable-sized “dream-entering” helmet (that was connected to a giant mechanical tentacle) from said glove box. Before Courage could even wrap his head around exactly WHAT was going on, said head of his had already gotten said “dream-entering” helmet quite-firmly plopped onto itself.

As Courage’s actual body suddenly became downright-hilariously cross-eyed (and also forgot how to not droolingly stick/dangle its tongue out of its mouth) due to the “dream-entering” helmet’s effects on it, his astral body immediately began flying incredibly-deeply into Kitty’s aforementioned subconscious until it finally reached the “Kitty and Bunny being brutally beaten and raped by Mad Dog and his goons” nightmare that Mr. RIBS had been talking about. Needless to say, Courage really was in for one hell of a night (and definitely NOT in a good way, let me tell you).


	2. The Brain Behind The Mask (Part 2)

After Courage (or, to be more specific, Courage’s astral body) finally reached the aforementioned and extremely accurate-to-what-had-originally-happened-during-the-actual-event “Kitty and Bunny being assaulted by Mad Dog and his goons” nightmare that Mr. RIBS (in other words, Kitty’s brain) had rather-fascinatingly sent him into, he (Courage) immediately and extremely-quickly began to realize that his own mind had somehow just entered (and therefore taken control of) the body of one of exactly two of Mad Dog’s equally canine and surly goons (the one that was following the “leader” that the other one was serving as for him, to be more precise) as the two of them growlingly and teeth-baringly navigated their way through the “abandoned” old apartment building that Mad Dog far-too-clearly was using as his hideout (or, at least, one OF his hideouts). Rather-noticeably, however, the non-Courage-possessed one of said goons (Cowern) actually was genuinely angry while the actually-Courage-possessed one of them (Currel) was mostly just making himself look angry as his way of hiding how extremely scared he actually was.

“Um...p-pardon my asking, b-b-but exactly WHY are we doing this right now?” Currel rapidly glanced back and forth around himself and increasingly-worriedly asked Cowern as the two of them began very-hastily climbing the stairs that presumably led to Kitty’s/Mad Dog’s room. 

“Hey, pal; as long as we’re getting properly paid for it, don’t question it!” Cowern irritatedly hissed at Currel (despite the fact that neither of them actually were getting “properly paid” for how extremely dangerous their job was) as the two of them alarmingly-quickly reached the apartment building’s top floor.

“Alright; WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL is going on in here?!” Currel “angrily” (in other words, actually-horrifiedly) yelled as he used his left foot to kick the front door of Mad Dog’s apartment open in a remarkably badass-looking-and-feeling way...only to find Mad Dog repeatedly kicking a helplessly “curled up on the floor” and surprisingly still-fully-mask-and-white-robe-outfitted Kitty right in her scrawny little chest while the completely naked (and afraid) Bunny got down onto her hands and knees and cryingly begged for him to stop doing so with all of her might, naturally enough.

“This is what you get for being Bunny’s girlfriend despite the fact that Bunny clearly belongs to ME!” Mad Dog ferociously roared at Kitty as he forcibly ripped and threw said cat’s clothes off before then proceeding to toss his own clothes off and therefore reveal his gorgeously muscular body while also even-more-completely exposing his deliciously big-and-juicy-looking penis in the process. As much as Currel (in other words, Courage) didn’t want to admit it, Mad Dog’s physical appearance was seriously turning him on despite what the absolute monster was using it for. 

“Uh...BOSS? Are you okay? Like, mentally?” Currel and Cowern both horrifiedly asked Mad Dog as they watched him face-to-facely shove his penis straight up Kitty’s vagina (without even using any type/sort of “birth control” protection whatsoever, no less) while also “hugging” her tightly enough to quite-nearly crush her ribcage in the process. Surely enough, Currel was quite-intensely blushing and also increasingly-desperately struggling to resist his rapidly growing urge to shove his right hand onto his completely exposed and also-rapidly growing boner and then immediately start stroking said boner to his heart’s content (just like Mad Dog himself, his goons apparently also did not wear any legwear).

“Hmm...you know what? You’ve got the right idea, pal!” Cowern sadistically laughed as he actually did shove his right hand onto his OWN rapidly growing and completely exposed boner and then immediately start stroking said boner to his heart’s content while Mad Dog was busy forcing Kitty to suck HIS penis so hard that she ended up profusely vomiting all over both it and the floor of his apartment (and then, of course, getting her entire head violently slammed into the huge vomit puddle that she had just made by him...more-specifically his bare hands) as a result.

“AHHHHHHHH…” Cowern orgasmically and heart-eyedly moaned, gleefully finishing his masturbation session and shooting several remarkably long and thick ropes of semen from his penis in the process as Mad Dog pinned Kitty face-uply down onto the floor of his apartment using his knees before then proceeding to repeatedly and savagely punch her right in her head until she had too much brain damage to even be able to see the difference between good dogs and bad ones anymore. Meanwhile, Currel quite-frankly lacked the proper level of English knowledge to even be able to find the proper words for describing how utterly horrified and disgusted he was by the way in which Mad Dog was treating Kitty (or the way in which he was treating Bunny, for that matter).

“So long, you fucking lesbian HOME-WRECKER!” Mad Dog indignantly sneered at Kitty as he painfully-tightly grabbed her by her tail using both of his hands, smashed her back and forth against the floor and walls of his apartment several times, and then incredibly-rapidly swung her around and around in quite a few circles before THEN superhumanly-forcefully throwing her right through (yes, THROUGH) the main “exit” window of his apartment, causing her to fall no less than three stories onto the bare and rocky ground that surrounded his apartment building (and also receive numerous “glass cuts”) in the process. Meanwhile, Bunny extremely-reluctantly got back up onto her feet and then rather-amusingly joined Currel and Cowern in the act of speechlessly staring at Mad Dog and very-intensely shuddering from the mere sight of what said utterly degenerate asshole had just done to her girlfriend (her girlfriend that HE had forced away from her, to be more exact).

“Bunny, we really are terribly sorry about having to do this, but at this point, who even freaking KNOWS what Mad Dog might do to us if we disobey his orders?” Currel rather-shifty-eyedly and audibly-tremblingly whispered into Bunny’s left ear, causing said rabbit to extremely-depressedly nod her head and sigh in response. Meanwhile, Mad Dog and Cowern were both lecherously drooling and panting and increasingly-arousedly moaning “OH, YEAH; COME TO PAPA, BABY” in her general direction, with Mad Dog even going as far as to extremely-intimidatingly approach her and give her astoundingly creepy “tit-squeezing” gestures using his hands as he did so.

“Alright, boys; now that I’ve got Bunny’s pussy deliciously wide-open AND exactly where I want it, which one of you two wants to shove his dick into her baby maker first?” Mad Dog very-painfully-tightly “hugged” Bunny from behind and sadistically-grinningly asked Cowern and Currel while the two of them extremely shocked-lookingly looked over at each other and went “UHHHHHH” in response. Meanwhile, the intensely crying and sobbing Bunny had been rendered so completely helpless and emotionally devastated that Mad Dog’s complete lack of actual sympathy or respect for her was quite-frankly beginning to make him seem quite-LITERALLY heartless.

“OH, DEAR GOD; I LITERALLY CANNOT EVEN FREAKING TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY; PLEASE LET ME OUT OF THIS FREAKING NIGHTMARE! PLEE-HEE-HEE-HEEASE!” Courage’s Courage-shaped soul suddenly flew out of Currel’s body and began downright-maniacally screaming/shrieking at the top of its “lungs” as Currel and Cowern extremely-self-despisingly threw THEIR clothes off and then rather-alarmingly quickly (and intensely) began following Mad Dog’s “rape Bunny” command as if he was literally going to kill them if they didn’t (probably because he WAS).

“LET ME OUT OF HERE; I’M FREAKING BEGGING YOU! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUU-” Courage’s aforementioned soul flew all the way into the outermost edge of the part/product of Kitty’s mind that it was in and then immediately continued maniacally yelling as it ever-so-frantically began knocking on the aforementioned outermost “wall” of the dream that it was trapped in using its suddenly human fists (meanwhile, Courage’s actual body was horrifiedly screaming and shaking in its seat while Kitty was tormentedly tossing and turning on her bed). Surely enough, however, Courage’s screaming ended up being rather-abruptly cut off by Mr. RIBS. 

“GYAAAAAAH!” Kitty and Courage both loudly screamed as they were finally woken from what had rather-quickly turned into THEIR nightmare due to Mr. RIBS removing Courage’s “dream-entering” helmet. Thankfully, even Mr. RIBS (despite literally being a machine) could very-clearly tell when someone who was as pure-hearted as Courage incredibly-convincingly pretended to be needed to stop being tortured (which had become rather-weirdly unlike Kitty herself, just for the record).

“You see, THIS is why you need to stop invading the privacy of other people so much and so shamelessly!” Mr. RIBS bitterly sneered at Courage as he used the mechanical tentacle arms that he had been storing in his glove box to quickly-yet-carefully place the “dream-entering” helmet that he had just forcefully yanked off of Courage’s head using said arms into said glove box for safe-keeping (not to mention Courage’s own good). Rather-understandably, Courage placed his hands onto his hips and went “HMPH” in response.

“Let me guess; you snuck into one of my recurring nightmares about Mad Dog and then saw what he did to me when I tried to steal Bunny back from him while you were in said dream?” Kitty rubbed her mask’s eyes with her hands and tiredly, groaningly asked Courage as she sat atop her new “attic bed” in the exact same way in which she had sat atop it in this story’s previous chapter.

“Well, yeah…” Courage shrugged his shoulders, regretfully leaned forward, grabbed Kitty’s “Inner Voice” microphone yet again using his suddenly human right hand, and then very-depressedly sighed into said microphone, intensely blushing as he did so. Meanwhile, Mr. RIBS ever-so-spitefully laughed at him (while Kitty thought “you poor canine thing” to herself) in response.

“...and I must say, even if you DO have the ability to pretty-much-instantly recover from physical injuries, what he did to you is absolutely unforgivable indeed! In fact, dare I say it, I think that you should probably go back over to that crappy old apartment building of his and beat HIM up as punishment...assuming that he and his bodyguards don’t use GUNS, at least!” Courage placed his left hand onto his left hip and rather-impressively-assertively explained/suggested to Kitty, who surprisingly-agreeingly nodded her head in response.

“They don’t...not in the type of situation that you’re talking about, at least...despite the fact that they are incredibly average low-life gangsters, they apparently consider themselves ‘too classy’ to actually use guns outside of armed robberies and the like, even though the actual Mad Dog and the fellow thugs of his that he has hired as security guards for his current hideout are a group that quite-literally contains only THREE god-damned people and rather-clearly will continue to do so until he sends some kind of phone call and/or text message to my cell phone in order to ‘honorably’ tell me otherwise…freaking pretentious hypocrites…” Kitty rested her “face” on her hands and boredly explained to Courage, who suddenly began to rather-devilishly grin from ear to ear in response. To say the least, Courage definitely was about to (or at least planning to) majorly prove that he was NOT as pure-hearted and innocent as (and also was considerably more perverted than) he seemed to be.

“Hey, WAIT a minute; where on Earth do you even KEEP your cell phone at times like this one if you aren’t actually wearing any clothing beneath that robe of yours?” Courage curiously scratched his head using his left hand and rather-confusedly asked Kitty, not quite being sure whether or not he actually wanted to know what the answer to said question was as he did so. Surely enough, he didn’t.

“Oh, come on; haven’t you ever heard of practically-infinite-storage-space-containing SKIN pockets?” Kitty threw her arms out beside herself and chucklingly asked Courage. Meanwhile, said dog disgustedly and rather-hypocritically stuck his tongue out and went “BLEAUGH” in response.

“Well, anyway, I know that you are a woman and also a rather gay one, but during the time that I’ve spent with you, you’ve definitely proven that you are more than capable of being QUITE a bit more manly than I am, so why not try giving said manliness an actually respectable purpose?” Courage shrugged his shoulders and incredibly-smug-soundingly explained/suggested to Kitty, causing Kitty to rather-annoyedly roll her eyes and mutter “not this again” to herself in response.

“Ignoring the fact that you just called me ‘gay’, WHAT is even-REMOTELY respectable about the idea of me defeating a bunch of pseudo-elite common crooks who care about practically NOTHING except for money, hookers, brute strength and themselves by essentially stooping to their level?” Kitty threw her arms out beside herself and rather-frustratedly asked Courage, actually making an extremely valid point as she did so. Courage, however, rather-understandably did NOT want to hear ANY of Kitty’s moralistic preaching (or any of her usages of the word “hypocrite”, for that matter) after the utterly horrific things that SHE had done to HIM just because he was a dog.

“Oh, I don’t know; why don’t YOU try telling ME what is even-remotely fucking FAIR about you BRUTALLY beating me, literally crushing me with your feet as if I am a fucking INSECT, attempting to fucking EAT me, THEN forcing me to GO INTO ONE OF YOUR EAR CANALS AND EAT THE FUCKING WAX OUT OF IT, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T LIKE MY FUCKING SPECIES?!” Courage rather-smugly placed his left hand onto his chest (while also closing his eyes as he did so, no less) and increasingly-indignantly began asking Kitty before then incredibly-suddenly completely snapping and downright-furiously screaming at her while extremely-tightly holding her “Inner Voice” microphone using both of his suddenly human hands. Surely enough, Kitty understood why Courage was so immensely angry about what she had done to him (not to mention how much she had utterly humiliated him in the process) so much that she barely-even-slightly was actually startled by said very-truly incredibly sudden outburst of his.

“Well, nothing, I suppose...but still, calling what you’re probably about to make me do by taking control of my brain as we speak ‘a good way to convey this episode’s intended message about what happens when men have too much control over women’ is just a plain old bald-faced LIE! In fact, it’s almost as much of one as Muriel saying that she somehow ISN’T a total ‘fat idiot’, or Eustace denying how much of a stereotypical ‘grumpy old man’ he is, or TV Tropes calling itself a good and respectable website!” Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and somewhat-aggravatedly explained to Courage, even going as far as to ridiculously-blatantly break the fourth wall as she did so. Predictably enough, however, Courage didn’t care at ALL.

“Hmph...let’s see how good of a message-conveying method me taking control of your body and then turning you into a literal killing/raping machine turns out to be when it ACTUALLY FUCKING HAPPENS, shall we?” Courage incredibly-mockingly explained to Kitty, maliciously cackling in the process as Mr. RIBS suddenly shot out an inexplicably adjustable-sized “mind-controlling” helmet (that was connected to yet another giant mechanical tentacle) from his glove box before then immediately plopping said helmet right onto Courage’s head and therefore causing Kitty’s eyes (including the ones on her mask) to suddenly become remarkably anime-esque hypnosis/dizziness swirls as Courage indeed gained complete control of/over her body.

“UGH...the THINGS I do for love!” Kitty groaned in a voice that sounded eerily similar to Courage’s as she immediately leapt off of her bed, walked out of the attic, stole Eustace’s truck keys from their “secret” storage drawer in the house’s kitchen, then finally exited the house itself through its front door so that she could then proceed to...ahem…”borrow” Eustace’s truck for a good old-fashioned (literal) midnight drive. Eustace himself, however, was rather-clearly not amused when he realized that she was doing so.

“HEY! What in the hell are you doing with my freaking TRUCK, woman?!” Eustace (after walking out onto his front “lawn”) pajama-wearingly shook his right fist at Kitty and very-angrily yelled at her as she immediately drove said truck onto the nearest road without another word. Thankfully, Kitty’s (in other words, Courage’s) automotive journey through the astonishingly desolate “scenic” roads of Nowhere went remarkably smoothly (despite the fact that Eustace’s truck was downright-painfully slow and also felt as if it was going to quite-possibly-literally break down before the night was even over, of course)...until she suddenly (quite-nearly) ran into a freakishly stereotypical (and freakishly skinny) Chinese “nouveau riche” douchebag who called himself Di Lung (Big Dragon) and drove a red vintage Corvette hot rod...due to him using a T intersection as an excuse for him to park his car quite-nearly all the way across the road that she was busy driving down, no less!

“HOLY CRAP!” Kitty resoundingly screamed in terror (despite how incredibly emotionless the face on her mask was) as she loudly, very-forcefully and VERY-human-footedly stepped on the brakes of “her” truck, causing said vehicle to ridiculously-suddenly come to a screeching halt right in front of Di Lung’s absurdly cool-and-expensive-looking car while said stereotypical Asian douchebag was busy wearing also-absurdly-cool-and-expensive-looking sunglasses (AND blasting incredibly loud and obnoxious music through his car’s speakers) at freaking MIDNIGHT. Surely enough, however, how utterly annoying he LOOKED was merely “the tip of the iceberg” when compared to how utterly annoying he actually WAS, as he far-too-quickly proved with what he said to her right after nearly causing her to crash “her” truck directly into his car.

“Watch where you’re GOING, ya FOOL!” Di Lung loudly, rudely and INCREDIBLY-hypocritically yelled at Kitty, extending his left fist directly toward her (and then flipping his left middle finger at her) just to show off his engagement ring (and also generally be an arrogant dick) as he did so. Meanwhile, a DELIVERY truck almost ran into his car while approaching it from behind him, due to the fact that his car was indeed blocking both lanes of the road that he had parked it across.

“Watch where YOU’RE fucking going, ‘ya’ PRICK!” the extremely dark-skinned, muscular and large-chinned driver of the aforementioned delivery truck that had just quite-nearly crashed into Di Lung’s car flipped his own left middle finger at him (while honking said truck’s “steering wheel horn” with his right hand) and extremely-irritatedly yelled at him while Kitty crossed her arms over her chest and disbelievingly nodded in agreement. Needless to say, none of these three characters were even-remotely happy about being in this situation.

“Watch what YOU’RE fucking SAYING, ya N*****!” Di Lung flipped his right middle finger at the delivery truck’s clearly black driver and furiously yelled at him due to being completely unable to tolerate being non-jokingly insulted by anyone else. To say the LEAST, said truck driver was NOT amused.

“WHAT did you just fucking say to me, you zipper-headed son of a BITCH? COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU GOD-DAMNED COCK-SUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!” the delivery truck’s driver increasingly-furiously yelled (and then screamed) at Di Lung as said living East Asian stereotype caricature immediately performed a downright-ludicrously sloppy “90-degree” turn and then began incredibly-rapidly driving his car straight down the left lane (from Kitty’s perspective, at least) of the road that he had just parked his car across while the delivery truck’s driver droolingly-angrily pursued said “zipper-headed son of a bitch” using...well, his delivery truck, of course.

“WELL...that certainly was SOMETHING, I suppose…” Kitty exhaustedly groaned as she very-carefully looked around herself in order to make sure that nothing else was about to suddenly happen/appear out of nowhere as part of some kind of incredibly stupid and pointless running gag before then proceeding to rather-forcefully step on “her” truck’s gas pedal (in yet another rather-blatantly fetishistic-looking “pedal pumping” human foot shot that quite-frankly looked as if it had been ripped straight out of a Quentin Tarantino movie, no less) and immediately (not to mention wordlessly and seemingly-emotionlessly) begin driving “her” truck the rest of the way over to the very-truly old and crappy apartment building in which her girlfriend (Bunny) was “living” as Mad Dog’s girlfriend/hostage/slave.

“Well...here goes nothing, I suppose!” Kitty somewhat-worriedly chuckled as she finally arrived at Mad Dog’s apartment building before then immediately turning “her” truck off (after parking it right behind a rather-conveniently placed stack of exactly two incredibly old and rusty wrecked cars, of course) and stepping out of it. Right when she was just about to enter said building itself, however, she rather-predictably began to hear the footsteps of (presumably) the exact same extremely mean-looking pair of Mad Dog’s minions that Courage had previously seen in one of her nightmares. Worse yet, judging by the extremely loud and un-necessary warning shots that the two of them fired as they made their way down to the building’s first floor, they also had guns...shotguns, to be exact, due to the fact that they apparently considered themselves to be too “above” normal criminals to just use assault rifles and/or tommy guns like how THEY did. Needless to say, their extremely poor weapon choice was about to become a rather huge part of the cause of their defeat.

“Hmm...you know, I’m not quite sure how well this trick would work in the actual human world, but it seems to work pretty damned well in the cartoon one!” Kitty chucklingly whispered to the show’s viewers as she incredibly-quickly-and-quietly snuck her way over to the aforementioned old and rusty wrecked cars that she had just parked “her” truck incredibly close to and then immediately (and also-incredibly-quietly) began hiding inside the “bottom one” of them while Cowern and Currel were busy thinking that they were “too cool” (and Mad Dog was too busy delivering “kind” words to Bunny in his room) to actually bother to properly look through the building’s windows in order to see what was going on outside the building before it was too late. Naturally, however, such a tactic probably wouldn’t have been able to save them from the sheer unbridled wrath of the possessed-by-Courage Kitty that they were dealing with anyway...especially when you consider how dark it was outside, which was something that Mad Dog and his minions had especially-poorly prepared themselves for by not actually surrounding the building with anything that was even particularly related to street lights...not counting the aforementioned wrecked cars that were in front of it (needless to say, none of their lights even worked anymore) and the alarmingly large and numerous industrial smoke stacks that were behind it, at least. 

“Alright; WHO just parked his/her vehicle here?! It had BETTER not have been Kit-” Cowern began angrily growling as he and a non-possessed-by-Courage Currel finally finished stomping their way down the apartment building’s main stairway and then rapidly began approaching said building’s front door while Kitty was busy surprisingly-effectively-hiddenly channeling a combination of her own sheer hatred of the types of dogs that Mad Dog and his goons were and Courage’s into her mask. Surely enough, before Cowern and Currel even did actually know who they were dealing with, Kitty had already remarkably-Whack-a-Mole-ishly popped out from behind the basically non-existent front window of the wrecked car that she had been hiding in and then fired not one but TWO downright-absurdly powerful and already-fully-charged “heat vision” laser beams (one for each of their shotguns, of course) at the two of them using her mask’s eyes at basically the EXACT second during which the two of them exited the building through its aforementioned front door. 

“NOOOOOO! Our BEAUTIFUL guns have been DESTROYED!” Cowern and Currell horrifiedly screamed and cried as their shotguns COMPLETELY melted into useless mockeries of their original selves...which, of course, was immediately followed by THEM doing basically the exact same thing.

“YOU’VE(!) KILLED US!” Cowern and Currel blood-curdlingly screamed in pain as Kitty’s aforementioned “heat vision” laser beams melted their BODIES into extremely literal piles of bones, blood, and ash/dust particles while Kitty (in other words, Courage) sadistically grinned from ear to ear in response.

“GOOD.” Kitty remarkably-coldly said to the remains of Cowern and Currel as she jumped back out of the wrecked car that she had been hiding in and then immediately began sprinting her way into/through the front doorway of the building itself, channeling her (and Courage’s) sheer hatred of Mad Dog himself into her body and therefore gaining far-beyond-incredibly superhuman strength that made absolutely NO sense for someone who was as comically skinny and wimpy-looking as she was to have as she did so. Meanwhile, Mad Dog was already getting himself ready for what he unfortunately WAS actually smart enough to recognize as the toughest upcoming fight of his entire life when he smelled it (to be more specific, when he smelled the extremely large amount of smoke that Kitty’s ears were shooting out of themselves due to her own sheer anger as she glowingly-redly stomped her way through the building’s entrance hallway and then up said building’s aforementioned main stairway).

“Uhh, YEAH...to say the least, I’m pretty sure that Cowern and Currel have both already been downright-BRUTALLY killed by whoever this place’s new intruder is!” Bunny very-frightenedly warned Mad Dog, effectively concluding the conversation that she and him had been having with each other atop “their” couch in the process as she suddenly began to increasingly-loudly hear Kitty’s remarkably thunderous footsteps approaching the two of them.

“Bunny, here’s a fair warning that you should probably follow the advice within before it’s too late; whoever this new opponent of mine is, he/she smells AND sounds angry enough to quite-possibly be able to shatter mountains with his/her bare hands. Therefore, I would STRONGLY suggest sneaking out of here using the ‘emergency exit’ ladder just outside this room of ours before he/she enters said room.” Mad Dog got up (off of the couch that he and Bunny had been sitting/conversing on and) onto his feet, flexed his very-intimidatingly large muscles and rather-surprisingly-eloquently explained to Bunny (who simply continued boredly-and-depressedly sitting on “his” couch in response). Predictably enough, Kitty suddenly kicked his room’s front door down forcefully enough to cause it to fly right into him and therefore hit him right in the face not even a single minute later.

“Alright, you muscle-headed, misogynistic, sociopathic son of a BITCH; it is now OFFICIALLY time for you to fucking DIE!” Kitty furiously roared at Mad Dog as said dog extremely-angrily threw the front door of his own room off of himself and then just-as-angrily leapt back up onto his feet…only to then immediately get quite-literally-ball-bustingly-forcefully knee-stabbed in the groin by Kitty, causing him to very-tightly clutch said groin using both of his hands while also ludicrously-girlishly whimpering in pain as he did so. No longer being in the mood to show ANY mercy to the toxically masculine coward that she was up against, Kitty then immediately proceeded to hit Mad Dog’s face with such an immensely powerful “right hook” that said punch caused him to completely collapse (backward, of course) onto the floor of his room while Bunny tightly covered her mouth using both of her own hands and horrifiedly gasped in response.

“How do YOU like this, huh?! HOW DO YOU FUCKING LIKE IT?! ANSWER ME, YOU GOD-DAMNED COCK-SUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!” Kitty beyond-furiously screamed and roared at Mad Dog as she pinned said dog face-uply down onto the floor of his room using the sheer magnitude of how much she hated him and then repeatedly and downright-mercilessly punched him across the face (forcefully enough to make wonderfully fresh blood rather-visibly fly out of said face of his with nearly every single strike, no less), alternating between hitting him with her left and right fists as she did so.

“I...I don’t…” Mad Dog disbelievingly and double-black-eye-havingly groaned in pain, bloodily drooling out several of his NON-completely-knocked-out-of-his-mouth teeth and rather-noticeably struggling to prevent his eyeballs from falling out of their sockets as he did so. Meanwhile, Bunny was wordlessly, slack-jawedly and VERY wide-eyedly staring at Kitty while also rather-visibly wondering “what in the actual Hell is WRONG with her right now?” to herself in the process.

“I might have the ability to recover from physical injuries so absurdly-quickly that it makes me practically invincible, but let me fucking TELL you something, PAL; that does NOT mean that I do not also have the ability to fucking REMEMBER said injuries, nor does it mean that I DO also have the ability to automatically recover from MENTAL injuries such as the ones that the utterly fucking DEPLORABLE way in which you’ve been treating me and Bunny has FAR-too-fucking-clearly given me!” Kitty shakingly-angrily explained to Mad Dog as she horrifically-effortlessly broke his arms (almost as if they were regular-sized wooden pencils, no less) using her own arms and then used her suddenly human feet to repeatedly and utterly-brutally stomp on his face (crushing a rather huge portion of his skull directly into his brain in the process) while also rather-dominantly standing atop his chest.

“And now, with all of that being said, I do believe that it’s time for me to make you SQUEAL, doggy!” Kitty droolingly-sadistically and downright-maniacally laughed as the show’s “camera” suddenly began censoring what said cat began doing to Mad Dog by only showing the completely horrified Bunny repeatedly flinching and covering her eyes with her arms as it happened. Needless to say, what she was doing to him was absolutely repugnant indeed.

“DUH HUH HUH HUH!” Mad Dog cross-eyedly, tongue-danglingly and intensely-droolingly laughed as Kitty (who had just finished beyond-brutally raping him) broke the entire top of his skull open using her bare hands and then extremely-bloodily ripped his entire penis (including said dick’s ball sack) right off with those very same hands before then shoving said penis directly into his beautifully exposed and rather-arousingly damaged brain in order to make his head a rather-excessively literal “dick head”. Meanwhile, Bunny rather-understandably became extremely green-faced and then loudly vomited all over the floor of “his” room in response.

“SO LONG, YOU FUCKING NARCISSISTIC HOME-WRECKER!” Kitty dementedly screamed and laughed as she threw Mad Dog’s glorified corpse out of his room’s main “exit” window, causing him to experience the exact same three-story fall that he had previously put her through until he finally hit the bare and rocky ground that his apartment building was surrounded by with an extremely gruesome-sounding “bone crunch/crack” sound effect, somehow STILL being alive (despite being almost-completely brain-dead) after he did so. Meanwhile, Bunny curled up into a helpless little ball and increasingly-intensely shivered in fear (of KITTY, no less) atop “his” couch.

“Um...K-K-K-KITTY?! W-W-W-WHERE are you going?!” Bunny horrifiedly (and sobbingly) asked Kitty as said cat immediately began running straight back down the main stairway of Mad Dog’s apartment building without even bothering to actually answer said question like an even-remotely normal feline/human being. After Bunny extremely-reluctantly followed Kitty down said stairway, she once-again was downright-unbelievably shocked by what she saw her precious little girlfriend doing to Mad Dog in what basically was the building’s “side yard”.

“As much as I absolutely LOATHE the mere thought of having to do this, you appear to have left me with no other choice; farewell, you filthy little woman abuser. Rest in my feces, you god-damned canine n*****.” Kitty extremely-coldly explained to the already-basically-brain-dead Mad Dog as she fired yet another pair of shrink rays directly at him using her mask’s eyes and therefore shrunk him to the size of the utterly pitiful little worker ant that she quite-clearly saw him as. Surely enough, said act was immediately followed by said cat extremely-forcefully throwing said mask right off (and also quite-literally ripping her robe right off) using both of her hands.

“OH MY EVER-LOVING GOD, KITTY; WHAT IN THE ACTUAL HELL HAS HAPPENED TO YOUR FREAKING BRAIN?!” Bunny tightly covered her mouth using both of her hands, loudly gasped, and then very-loudly screamed in shock as Kitty’s removal of her mask revealed the fact that said cat’s actual eyes had become every bit as swirly as the ones on her mask, causing Bunny to quite-nearly experience an actual heart attack (and therefore faint) from how unbelievably scared she was as she suddenly realized just how “not in control of herself” Kitty actually was.

“Kitty, no...please...please don’t do this…” Bunny got down onto her knees, placed her hands into a rather distinct prayer position, and quite-intensely-cryingly-and-sobbingly begged Kitty, causing said cat to loudly yell “SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING WHORE” at her own girlfriend as she (Kitty) then proceeded to surprisingly-gently grab the only-barely-still-alive Mad Dog using her left hand and then quite-forcefully throw him into her mouth using that very same hand of hers before then proceeding to utterly-disgusted-lookingly swallow him with a rather-comically loud “GULP” before he could magically recover from his injuries due to cartoon logic.

“I’M FLYING! WHEEEEE-HEE-HEE-HEEEEEE!” Mad Dog droolingly, cross-eyedly, tongue-danglingly and not-quite-entirely-brain-deadly sang and laughed with delight as he fell straight down Kitty’s beautifully fleshy and slimy throat before then FINALLY landing in her rather-conveniently acid-loaded and also-beautifully tender-looking and spacious stomach with a rather-relievingly huge “SPLASH” while she rather-amusingly-merrily rubbed/patted her belly with her left hand and very-loudly-and-forcedly burped in response.

“Just for the record, I really do hope that you ROT in there, you fucking money-stealing n*****...” Kitty incredibly-bitterly sneered at Mad Dog, sadistically-grinningly looking down at the rather-fiercely growling stomach within her bare chest as she did so while the seemingly massive lake of acid within said stomach incredibly-rapidly-and-grotesquely began melting every last bit of Mad Dog’s utterly worthless flesh and innards right off until there quite-literally was nothing left of him except for the laughably pathetic little bones that were supposed to be his skeleton.

“Let me tell YOU something, you freaking revolting little WANKER; that’s clearly FAR more than enough utterly senseless violence for one LIFETIME, let alone one day!” Mr. RIBS furiously scolded Courage as he extremely-forcefully removed the “mind-controlling” helmet that said dog had been wearing (and then rather-deservedly slapped said dog across the face quite a few times) using his hands. Thankfully, Courage at least had enough self-awareness to depressedly say “I really did deserve that” in response while Kitty’s eyes (and, of course, her brain) finally became relatively normal again. As for Bunny, you can probably imagine how immensely relieved she looked after finally seeing her girlfriend’s “normal” self again and therefore getting back up onto her feet. 

“I really DON’T get paid enough for this shit, do I?” Mr. RIBS exasperatedly muttered to himself as he rather-hastily re-inserted both his arms and the helmet that he had just removed from Courage’s head into his glove box while Courage hung said head of his in almost-unimaginably intense shame and almost-cryingly thought “no...no, you do not” to himself in response. Meanwhile, Kitty and Bunny were busy very-reluctantly but very-happily re-uniting with each other.

“Sweet JESUS, Bunny; what just HAPPENED? I can’t even freaking REMEMBER any of it, for crying out loud!” Kitty somewhat-dizzily clutched her somewhat-intensely aching head using her left hand and rather-confusedly asked Bunny while lovingly wrapping her right arm around said rabbit.

“If I’m not mistaken, some kind of parasite and/or ghost snuck into your head and then took control of your body, causing you to ridiculously-brutally murder Mad Dog, Cowern and Currel until there quite-literally was NOTHING left of them...well, nothing that wasn’t dust and/or their freaking BONES, at least!” Bunny very-understandably-nervously glanced back and forth around herself and somewhat-frightenedly explained to Kitty, audibly shaking with rather-amusingly unusual fear of said cat (despite how intensely-lovingly she was hugging said cat using both of her arms) as she did so.

“OH...uhh...W-WOW...w-w-well...umm...T-T-THAT...s-sure is n-n-n-nice, I s-s-suppose!” Kitty intensely-blushingly and extremely-embarrassedly stammered as she suddenly realized just how excessively far Courage had gone with the “being able to make her do whatever he wanted” advantage that he had gained over her by quite-literally going directly into her brain. After nervously looking back and forth around herself several times and also-quite-literally swallowing her pride, Kitty finally found the courage to tell Bunny the truth about what had happened to her brain within herself.

“So, umm...what exactly WAS the thing that got into your head and basically made your body its own, pardon my asking?” Bunny rather-worriedly but very-curiously asked Kitty as the two of them continued hugging each other. After taking several relaxingly deep breaths, Kitty finally answered said question.

“As...as hilariously ironic as this may seem...it...it was...HE was a dog...named Courage.” Kitty rather-depressedly-and-humiliatedly explained while Bunny wide-eyedly nodded her head and said “go on” in response.

“I...I decided to shrink him to the size of a rather tiny bug and then send him into my head through one of my ear canals as a last-ditch attempt to finally get my psychological problems PROPERLY fixed once and for all...but, surely enough, said plan incredibly-quickly went COMPLETELY off the rails, and now here we are...re-united with each other in one of the most morally repugnant ways that I can possibly imagine. Rather poetic, is it not?” Kitty nervously but incredibly-amusedly explained to Bunny, desperately struggling to not faint from just how unbelievably embarrassed she was as she and said rabbit continued to ever-so-adorably cuddle each other.

“Yeah, I guess...whatever you say, Little Miss Artist…” Bunny rolled her eyes and exasperatedly groaned while Kitty agreeingly nodded her head and snickered in response. Meanwhile, Mr. RIBS continued to rather-understandably-frustratedly lecture Courage inside Kitty’s legitimately-quite-powerful brain.

“Oh, come ON, Mr. RIBS; you know for a FACT that the potential benefits of me becoming able to control Kitty’s brain from within said brain were so incredibly great that the potential risks of it were-” Courage threw his arms out beside himself and ever-so-indignantly began whining in Mr. RIBS’s general direction...well, until said computer rather-predictably cut him off, at least.

“The potential risks of it were indeed much REALER than you seem to think! Despite my INCREDIBLY explicit warning about would happen if you went too far with this whole ‘utterly eradicating Kitty’s privacy by literally sneaking into her brain’ thing that you’ve been doing, you REFUSED to actually listen to me...and now, IRONY of all ironies, you’re in one DILLY of a pickle!” Mr. RIBS very-condescendingly-but-VERY-good-point-makingly explained to Courage while Kitty and Bunny were busy conversing with each other. As seemingly always, however, Courage quite-simply did not care one bit about what Mr. RIBS was incredibly-persistently trying to tell him.

“NO, I’m NOT; I’m surprisingly-safely hidden in her cozy and soft little-” Courage angrily looked around the gorgeously fleshy, wrinkly, nerve-decorated and pulsating interior of Kitty’s brain and then just-as-angrily began yelling at Mr. RIBS before thankfully being cut off yet again by said computer.

“Oh, for FUCK’S sake, I already KNOW that you’re in Kitty’s god-damned BRAIN! I fucking LIVE in the stupid thing, for crying out loud! By the way, would you like to know where I’m about to send YOU if you don’t fucking shut your pathetic little mouth right now?!” Mr. RIBS increasingly-furiously scolded and asked Courage while said dog rolled his eyes, placed his hands onto his hips and utterly-obnoxiously went “BLAH, BLAH, BLAH” in response.

“Go ahead; fucking MAKE ME do so, BYTES-for-brains!” Courage exasperatedly threw his arms out beside himself and downright-unbelievably-petulantly sneered at Mr. RIBS, causing said computer to disbelievingly yell “FINE; I FUCKING WILL, ASSHOLE” at said dog and then seemingly-inexplicably teleport said dog directly into Kitty’s nose (to be more specific, her left nostril) using his “mind” in response.

“Goodbye, Mr. RIBS…” Courage (who, believe it or not, had actually deliberately been a total asshole to Mr. RIBS in order to provoke said computer into finally freeing him from Kitty’s head) briefly looked at the fascinatingly wrinkly, throbbing and veiny brain that had become quite-literally behind him and dejectedly said/waved to it as he sneakily tip-toed his way out of Kitty’s head through the aforementioned left nostril of hers that Mr. RIBS had indeed teleported him into (in order to avoid stepping in TOO much of her nasal mucus, of course), “accidentally” tickling her nose hairs quite a lot as he did so.

“Well, anyway, with all of that being said, I must say that I’ve grown to actually like Courage quite a bit, but despite that, I definitely still am more than a little worried about the possibility of Courage suddenly re-taking control of my BAHH...AHHH...AHHHH....AHHHHH…” Kitty surprisingly-calmly continued explaining to Bunny...then suddenly began repeatedly moaning as if she was about to let out an INCREDIBLY forceful sneeze. Needless to say, Bunny immediately stopped hugging her and nervously-hand-wavingly backed away from her in response. 

“AHHHHHH....AHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!” Kitty incredibly-cartoonishly yelled as she sneezed so thunderously that said sneeze actually caused the entire screen that the show was being displayed on to “shake”, causing Courage to fall a ludicrously long distance while maniacally screaming at the top of his lungs and also being encased in Kitty’s nasal mucus. Once THAT was over with, Courage, having FINALLY been freed from Kitty’s head once and for all, hit the ground with a rather-hilariously loud “SPLAT”, loudly whimpering in agony (despite barely even being injured at all due to how ludicrously over-powered he was) as he did so. As you can probably imagine, Kitty and Bunny were trying incredibly hard to stop themselves from laughing when they saw how utterly pathetic Courage looked after everything that he had been through.

“Oh, so THIS is Courage, eh? Gosh, he sure is awfully TINY right now...what do you think we should DO with him, Kitty?” Bunny scratched her head using her left hand and rather-curiously asked Kitty as the two of them both kneeled down onto their right feet and very-amusedly looked at the bug-sized and mucus-covered Courage while he was busy eating Kitty’s mucus off of himself using his aforementioned inexplicably extendable tongue.

AFTER COURAGE HAD FINALLY FINISHED LICKING/EATING KITTY’S MUCUS OFF OF HIMSELF…

“OOH, I KNOW! I’LL STICK HIM INTO ONE OF MY EARS AGAIN!” Kitty loudly and extremely-merrily yelled with excitement, causing the finally-properly-standing-up-again Courage to loudly scream “NOOOOO” and rather-adorably flail his arms up and down like a hummingbird in response as said cat surprisingly-gently picked him up using her left hand and then, after yelling “OH MY GOD; THERE’S A MONSTER BEHIND YOU” at Bunny in order to distract/scare her, stuck the poor little guy into said rabbit’s left ear while her back was turned.

“EWW; I thought you said that you were going to stick him into one of YOUR ears!” Bunny disgustedly whined while Kitty lovingly and gigglingly (albeit rather-teasingly) hugged her in response.

“Oh, come on; look on the BRIGHT side, why don’t you? If he cleaned the wax out of MY left ear canal, he’ll definitely clean the wax out of YOURS too!” Kitty rather-awkwardly explained to Bunny as the two of them far-too-amusedly went back into “Kitty’s” truck and then immediately began riding it back over to Courage’s/Muriel’s house (with Kitty being its driver while Bunny was its passenger, of course) so that Eustace would finally stop complaining about it being “gone”.

MEANWHILE, INSIDE BUNNY’S LEFT EAR…

“GYAAAAAAH!” Courage loudly shrieked in disgust as he saw the utterly ridiculous amount of wax that Bunny’s left ear canal contained (to be quite honest with you, said left ear canal actually made the feline one that Courage had been forced to clean with his mouth at a significantly earlier point in this story look rather CLEAN by comparison). Despite barely even being able to SEE Bunny’s left eardrum through all of her earwax, Courage could already very-clearly see that the absolute “Hell on Earth” that he had been put through in this story actually HAD, in fact, gone straight back to being the absolute “Hell on Earth” that he still WAS being put through in this story. Rather-understandably, Courage’s reaction to said realization was to extremely-depressedly lean forward and whisper “I wanna die” to himself as Kitty and Bunny happily made their way back to his/Muriel’s house using Eustace’s truck.

AFTER KITTY AND BUNNY HAD FINALLY GOTTEN BACK TO COURAGE’S/MURIEL’S HOUSE…

“Hey, LISTEN up, you freaking crazy whore; you’d better have a REALLY freaking good explanation for why you just randomly decided to steal my dearly beloved TRUCK in the middle of the freaking-” Eustace pajama-wearingly walked out onto his front “lawn” and very-angrily began yelling at Kitty...until said cat suddenly decided to cut him off by handing a twenty-dollar bill from one of her skin pockets directly to him with her left hand while dragging Bunny along behind herself with her right hand, at least.

“OOH...MONEY...BEAUTIFUL AND DELICIOUSLY GREEN MONEY…” Eustace rather-disturbingly-arousedly moaned as he immediately took the money that Kitty had just given him straight back to “his” house (which he obviously entered using its front door) in order to ever-so-greedily stuff said money into his wallet while Kitty and Bunny also walked into “his” house using its front door so that the two of them could then proceed to immediately head straight into the attic that Kitty had previously been sleeping in and have some good old-fashioned...ahem…”cuddling” with each other on the floor of (and also on the bed in) said room.

“I really am sincerely sorry about having to do this, Bunny, but while the things that Courage has done for us certainly have made me realize that not all dogs are bad, I’m afraid that said dog is going to HAVE to briefly be ‘bad’ to you in order to make our sex more good...I mean, better!” Kitty regretfully and head-shakingly explained to Bunny as she nakedly pinned said rabbit’s equally naked body down onto the floor of the attic in a remarkably erotic-looking manner (with said rabbit’s head very-quickly becoming propped up against the left side of the bed in said attic in the process, of course). Meanwhile, said rabbit rather-understandably looked every bit as (disturbed and) confused as ever in response.

“HEY, COURAGE! Are you done cleaning the wax out of Bunny’s left ear canal yet?” Kitty rather-curiously asked Courage by erotically whispering into Bunny’s left ear, sincerely hoping that said dog’s answer to said question was indeed going to be “YES” as she did so. Meanwhile, Bunny was even-more-sincerely hoping that said dog’s answer to said question was going to be “NO”.

“Oh, you’d better freaking BELIEVE that I am!” Courage yelled into Bunny’s left eardrum, loudly burping (in order to remind Bunny about how much of her earwax he had just been forced to eat) immediately after doing so.

“You’d better believe that he is…” Bunny nauseatedly groaned, nearly vomiting as she did so.

“Alright, Courage; are you ready to bust your way through that precious little eardrum of Bunny’s?” Kitty increasingly-teasingly whispered into Bunny’s left ear while said rabbit was still pinned down by her.

“WHAT?!” Bunny loudly shrieked in terror, causing Courage to sadistically giggle in response.

“I sure am!” Courage merrily laughed as he pulled out a rather large sledgehammer from his right “butt pocket” yet again (surely enough, said sledgehammer quite-literally was the exact same one that he had previously used on Kitty’s left eardrum) and then immediately readied himself to repeatedly and unbelievably-painfully swing said hammer directly at Bunny’s already-slightly-infected left eardrum until said eardrum broke. Needless to say, Bunny was every bit as adorably scared and helpless (while Kitty was every bit as adorably elated and aroused) as you can probably imagine.

“Dear LORD, what in the Hell is going on in there?” Eustace suddenly woke from the sleep that he rather-clearly was trying to get on his/Muriel’s bed and rather-annoyedly asked Muriel (obviously referring to the attic as he did so) while Bunny was busy blood-curdlingly shrieking in agony due to how much Courage was hurting her extremely fragile and sensitive left eardrum.

“Oh, come ON, Eustace, admit it; you KNOW how passionate the individual members of lesbian couples can get with each other at times!” Muriel suddenly woke from her own sleep and ever-so-playfully giggled while Eustace ever-so-grouchily muttered “BLECH; I’ve always preferred non-GAY couples myself” to himself in response.

“AIEEEEEE!” Bunny ear-piercingly screamed and cried as Courage finally finished busting a downright-horrifically large hole right through her left eardrum (using his sledgehammer, of course) before then immediately proceeding to make his way straight through her left middle ear and therefore into her left inner ear (after shoving his sledgehammer straight back into his “butt pockets” yet again, of course).

“SEE? I TOLD you that this would only hurt for a few seconds!” Kitty lovingly teased Bunny as said rabbit’s eyes suddenly began to dizzily and extremely-cartoonishly rotate around and around in circles (while her head also-dizzily swayed back and forth) while Courage was incredibly-rapidly sucked through her left inner ear (which, just like Kitty’s, was a pneumatic tube system) and therefore directly into her brain!

“WOW...once again, it’s SO much bigger than I expected it to be…” Courage rather-excessively-fascinatedly moaned with pleasure as he alarmingly-quickly sprinted his way through Bunny’s drool-inducingly pink, spongy and tender-looking brain until he FINALLY reached said rabbit’s behavioral control center (the Central Nervous Super-Computer in her frontal lobe, of course).

“So, uhh...what happens now, pardon my asking?” Bunny (who quite-frankly could almost FEEL Courage recklessly playing with the immensely delicate inner workings of her central nervous system as she spoke) incredibly-horrified-lookingly asked Kitty while said cat ever-so-adorably-teasingly giggled at her expense in response.

“Go ahead, my dearly beloved girlfriend; GUESS.” Kitty mockingly told Bunny as Courage manually ejected the “mind-controlling” helmet that was stored/hidden in the glove box of said rabbit’s Central Nervous Super-Computer from said glove box and then immediately plopped it right onto his head before said extremely submissive computer could develop enough self-esteem to start fighting/arguing with him like how Mr. RIBS had. Surely enough, as Courage began wearing her CNSC’s “mind-controlling” helmet, Bunny’s eyes became delightfully swirly while her personality seemingly became even more girly.

“Yeah, THAT’S right, you fucking weak and subservient little bitch...you’re under OUR command now!” Kitty diabolically cackled as she sat atop “her” bed and ever-so-teasingly dangled/extended her legs off of said bed’s left edge (while crossing her left leg over her right one as she did so, no less) so that her utterly mouth-watering human feet were RIGHT in front of the thoroughly hypnotized Bunny’s passionately drooling face. As much as she normally would have been afraid to do so, said rabbit immediately began extremely-lovingly licking said feet and sucking on their cute little toes in response.

“OHHH...sweet HEAVENS, they smell so bad and taste so good…” Bunny very-arousedly moaned, gleefully inhaling the quite-simply wonderful stench of Kitty’s deliciously dirty and sweaty feet all the way through her remarkably slimy and hairy nostrils and therefore directly into her intensely warm and throbbing brain in the process as said cat repeatedly and rather-forcefully pressed the soles of said feet of hers against said rabbit’s aforementioned and glowingly blushing face while said rabbit incredibly-wetly-and-sloppily kissed said soles in response.

“MMMF...MAN, this feels SO fucking good after you betraying me just to live with a total fucking prick like Mad Dog…” Kitty increasingly-happily moaned as she crossed her arms over her chest and proudly watched while Bunny slavishly massaged and tongue-bathed her downright-irresistibly beauteous and shapely feet before then proceeding to suck her aforementioned toes so extremely-passionately that she rather-amusingly had an actual orgasm while doing so (due to the fact that she had been fingering herself with her right hand, followed by her left hand, while doing so).

“And now for the main COURSE, sweetness!” Kitty triumphantly laughed as she suddenly un-crossed her remarkably smooth and slender legs and began spreading said legs of hers ludicrously far apart so that her vagina would be shamelessly wide-open for Bunny’s eating/licking pleasure. Needless to say, Bunny’s swirly eyes briefly became heart eyes in response, with said rabbit intensely smiling and dramatically placing her hands onto her cheeks in the process as she then immediately proceeded to crawl directly toward Kitty like a baby and then also-immediately began treating herself to the vaginal feast of a lifetime. Needless to say, Courage’s immense skill with his actual tongue definitely paid off here.

“OOH...AHHH...OHHHH...GAHHHHH...YEAAAAAAH!” Kitty orgasmically moaned and shrieked as Bunny incredibly-deftly explored the interior of said cat’s pussy using her rather-surprisingly-hugely extendable tongue until, surely enough, said pussy violently quaked and began shooting a heaping load of “girl cum” all over said rabbit’s over-joyedly blushing and smiling face.

“AHHHHHHHH...the THINGS I do for love…” Bunny far-too-proudly and clearly-still-swirly-eyedly moaned with delight (after licking Kitty’s aforementioned “girl cum” off of her cute little rabbit face and then unbelievably-satisfyingly swallowing it, of course) as she incredibly-eagerly joined Kitty atop “Kitty’s” bed and began wholesomely scissoring with her while the screen that the show was being displayed on faded to black.

“SCISSOR ME TIMBERS!” Kitty passionately yelled as said screen FINALLY finished fading to black.

THAT’S ALL, FOLKS!


End file.
